Wondabarappa
Wondabarappa is a Wanda Megapon Uberhero of Patapon 3. The Megapon hero sports a pinkish-red maroon mask shaped like a dog and a blue cape. He uses Horns/Tubas as his weapon and wears capes/mantles for defense. Wondabarappa can equip Longhorns at Level 5. Wondabarappa is a great attacker as he can disrupt foes with high Stagger and Knockback and a great support unit. Also, he can support your team with his Class Skills. Some of Wondabarappa's Class Skills can be enhanced by Charibasa's Team Aid. Cannassault's Stagger+ and Knockback+ Set skills can make Wondabarrapa devastating. Acquisitions Wondabarappa is unlocked when you level Yumiyacha to level 3. Wondabarappa is level 3 when he is unlocked. Getting Wondabarappa and Oohoroc to level 10 unlocks Jamsch. Wondabarappa evolves at level 5 and level 20. Category:Uberhero Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Megapon Category:Rarepon Equipment Wondabarappa can use: *Horns and Capes from unlocking. *Longhorns from level 5. Uberhero Mode: Mucharapapa :''Fire three sonic balls per shot. The balls bounce about unpredictably and relentlessly inflict damage upon foes. Activate: PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON Wondabarappa's Hero mode involves firing 3 large, bouncing golden soundwaves at once that deals a huge amount of damage. A lot of these are fired when Wondabarappa decreases his attack speed, so the damage dealt adds up quickly, good for ground attacks. Most long horns fire at a slower rate, but they have more power. This is however, weak when hitting Towers, Doors, etc, because Sound is not effective against structures. Class Skills Heave Ho 1 This skill makes it easier for the whole team to score perfect timing during Fever. It is unlocked at level 4. Upgrade this skill by using lots of fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Heave Ho 2. The symbol for this is a horn. Heave Ho 2 Superior skill to Heave Ho 1. This skill gives an additional 5% damage boost to the entire team during fever! It is unlocked by fully upgrading Heave Ho 1. Upgrade this skill by using lots of fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Heave Ho 3. The symbol for this is a sword. Heave Ho 3 Superior skill to Heave Ho 2. This skill gives an additional 5% reduction of damage inflicted upon entire team during fever! It is unlocked by fully upgrading Heave Ho 2. Upgrade this skill by using lots of fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Heave Ho 4. The symbol for this is a shield. Heave Ho 4 Superior skill to Heave Ho 3. This skill makes the marching speed for the entire team faster during fever. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Heave Ho 3. Upgrade this skill by using lots of fever. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus which is a +50% boost to attack power. The symbol for this is a Winged Shoe. Set Skills Wondabarappa originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Horn Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with horn weapons (horn, longhorns, and Twinhorns), or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 7. Windmill Power Power-up while there is a tailwind! Criticals occur more easily. Unlocked at level 15. Horn Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with horn weapons (horn, longhorns, and Twinhorns), or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Dog Uberhero Only. 5% boost to various stats for entire team. Effect combined if other members use same set skill. Unlocked at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *In the multiplayer demo, Wondabarappa's Hero Mode was modified so that it fired at a lower trajectory. *Wondabarappa's mask was originally a Cannogabang-blue color. *There is an Error on Wondabarappa's Class Skills in the game. It says 'Superior skill to Hey Ho (1-3)'. It says Hey Ho instead of Heave Ho. *The difference between the sonic balls of Jamsch and Wondabarappa is that Jamsch fires more sonic balls and elemental ones, but they don't last as long. *Oddly, Wondabarappa is often seen wearing a "Dragon Cape" even though it does not exist in the game. *Sometimes while Wondabarappa is in Hero Mode if you listen closely you can hear a dog barking. The sound is quite faint and deafly heard. *The set skill "Tropical Tailwind" from Alosson is very useful for Wondabarappa, especially when using Wondabarappa's Set Skill "Windmill Power". *He is one of the classes that, his Class Skills, focus on one ability that you improve in the process. *Wondabarappa's Class Skills are possibly the easiest ones to unlock, since they only need Fever to level up. *In the Spanish version, instead of Capes, he wears "Wings". Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rarepons Category:Megapon Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units